Future to the Past
by animeangel82
Summary: The next generation of Cardcaptors is sent to the past along with the guardians. When the evil follows them there can they overcome it with the help of their future parents?


A/N: Ok. Here's my new story!!!! as always R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!! but no flames!!!!  
If you want to read good stories I recommend stories by:  
Choco Wolf89  
Sapphireangel  
If you want an author on this list tell me!!!!  
  
Future to the Past  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood there, looking at the sun reflecting shadows on the lake, as the sakura petals danced in the light. Today would be the last time I could see it for a long time. A week ago, a shadow came down and started to destroy the earth. Showing no mercy, it claimed everything here to be its own. It oppressed the humans for stealing it. My mother and father and Mr. Eriol have done everything intheir power to stop it, but nothing succeeded. Now they are just trying to protect the earth, until they come up with a solution. I know they will, they'll save everyone. But they still chose to send me and Seikai to the past. What will happen when were gone? What if we never come back? Stop this, Noshy! You know they'll succeed! I stop my trail of thoughts when I feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I bring my hand on top of it, but still my gaze is to the sunset.   
"Noshy, its time to go.", Seikai says to me. I turn around to face him, and give him the best smile I can. He smiles back. He always knows how to cheer me up.   
Seikai is the son of my parent's best friends, Mr. Eriol, and Ms. Tomoyo. In fact he's like Eriol's miniature. He's a year older than me, and I've always had a crush on him. He always looks out for me.  
He grabs my hand and leads me up the hill to where my parents, and my best friend Pan are waiting. Pan is my very best friend in the entire world. She's Meilin and Ryoga's daughter, and has pretty lilac hair, and green eyes. She's my age.   
I stop when we reach them. This is the last time I'll see them for a long time. All these people I care about, Grandpa, Uncle Toya, Grandma Yelan, Auntie Fuutie, Auntie Fanren, Auntie Feimei, Auntie Sheifa, Mr. Eriol, Ms. Tomoyo, Auntie Meilin, Uncle Ryoga, Okaa-san, Otou-san. I give each of them a hug and say my last goodbyes. Okaa-san has tears in her pretty green eyes. But even through her tears she smiles at me. I look at them all and give them all a smile, and a peace sign.   
"Now thats the Noshy I know!", Kero exclaims.   
Even though I am not Kero and Yue's mistress, they are my guardians. They were going with me into the past. Ruby Moon and Suppi are going as well. Its time to go, I reveal the key from my pocket and command,.  
"Power of earth and stars, wind and rain, sun and moon, hear my plea, join forces and reveal only to me under my power I comand thee, Release!", and from that little key, grew my staff. It was a lot taller than me, and it was a dark blue with a great blue ball at the end, which was surrounded by a moving aura, the color of the ocean. The ball itself glowed with the light.   
I pulled the void card from my pocket and shouted,  
"Card passed down to me, reveal the power you have given to me, and reveal your true self, Void!", and from the card a beautiful spirit appeared, with eyes that were once filled with emptiness, but were now filled with love and joy. She flew straight in the air in front of me and left a void where she had been. It was filled with pink light, and expanded. The spirit retracted into the card. Pan, Seikai, Ruby Moon, Suppi, Kero, and Yue step in, but I am a bit hesitant. I touch the void with my foot, as if testing it then step in. I turn to to my family and friends and wave goodbye with a smile as the void slowly closes.   
I turn to the void, we are just surrounded by pink, there is no begining or end. Even thoush I can stand, there is no visible floor.   
Suddenly, a rabid wind envelopes us, and everything is covered in darkness. The wind retreats. There are small lights twinkling above  
us, that remind me of stars. But wait, if im in the darkness how can I see? In the middle of wherever were standing there is a light that shines like a diamond. Slowly, I approach it, and everyone is following me. Suddenly, before I reach the light, I find myself falling, along with everyone else. I land with a thud onto something hard, and my vision is blurred. The last thing I remember was seeing clouds, something I hadnt seen in a long time.   
To Be Continued  
A/N:ok did u like it? well tell me!!!! R/R no flames!!!! o yeah in case you didnt guess, Noshy is Syaoran and Sakura's daughter. Why does Noshy have the void? when Noshy was born, a duplicate card set was made, idenical to the Sakura cards, but they were different because they had Noshy's seal, which is blue, black and red.   
Pan has magic. Even though Meilin doesnt she still is amember of the Li clan, which does. Ryoga is a sorcerer also.   
In this fic, there will be no Yuki. Since it takes so much energy for him to transform.   
My side story!!!!  
The guardians miss the bus  
  
Kero: Im hungry!!!!We've been here for 3 hours! Why? Why me?  
  
Suppi: Shut up and quit complaining we need to figure out how to get out of here!  
  
Ruby: Its useless to tell him to stop, you know he wont.   
  
Yue: You just missed the bus back to Tomeda.  
  
Kero:* Little flames in his eyes* YUE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US!!!! I WANT TO GET BACK SO I CAN GET FOOD!!!! ahhh.....modern okonomiyaki......mmmm  
  
Ruby:*looking at bus schedule* the next one leaves in 30 minutes.  
  
Kero: What are we going to do until then?!  
  
Suppi: Listen to you complian?  
  
Kero: What was that?!  
  
Suppi: Nothing  
  
Ruby and Yue: *sweatdrop* Are we ever going to get out of here? 


End file.
